


The Better Looking Brother

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im just really bad at writing prinxiety, logan doesn't understand anything, more logicality than prinxiety, patton and virgil are pure sweethearts and we're all just so glad they're here, roman's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: kind of not really based off of the play The Liar. first time writing any prinxiety so...it's pretty crap and I focused more on logicality anyway





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kind of not really based off of the play The Liar. first time writing any prinxiety so...it's pretty crap and I focused more on logicality anyway

Patton danced around the town square excitedly.

“I’m so glad you’re back from school!” He cried, wrapping his friend Roman in a tight hug.

Roman squeezed him back, but then told him, “Not so loud! The people here must think I am returning from some grand war! Not simply from lessons and teachers and books.” Patton giggled, sighing at the familiarity of his friend’s wild stories and fantasies.  They sat on a bench and talked for what seemed like hours, the smiles never fading from their faces for even a moment. It was all perfectly well and wonderful. Then, they heard the distant sound of horses’ hooves on cobblestone streets. They looked up, and saw two finely dressed gentlemen walking out of a carriage together. Their carriage driver tended to the horses.

Roman immediately stood, grabbing Patton’s shoulder as he stared at the two men.

“Look at them! The one wearing that dark suit…he is certainly handsome, no?”

“I don’t know…” Patton replied. “The one reading a book looks more stunning to me.” The two of them continued staring as the men walked along the path, ever closer to Roman and Patton. Finally, they were only a few feet away, and Roman made a grand show of dramatically taking off his hat and bowing to the one that had caught his eye.

“It is a wonderful day where I can be met with such beauty.” Instead of the swoon Roman was used to receiving after such a show, the man simply scoffed at him, and started to walk away. Quickly, Roman put his hat back on and followed him. “Well, I see that you are not flattered by mere compliments. Would you be interested in learning about my time on the battlefield?” He smirked and raised an eyebrow, expecting to have caught the man’s attention.

Instead, the man muttered, “I most certainly would _not_ be interested, but I assume you’ll bore me with the details anyway.” Roman was taken aback for a moment, but he then shrugged and started to weave stories and lies of the war he had never been a part of. Listening to those lies left a bad taste in Patton’s mouth, so he ventured over to talk to the other man, who leaned against a nearby lamppost, still reading his book.

“Hi!” He startled the man, who jumped and fumbled with his book, before readjusting his glasses. “How are you?”

“I…I am well, thank you for asking.” At this moment, Roman hopped up onto a bench, and started swinging an imaginary sword at imaginary opponents. The man he was trying to impress stifled a yawn. “That man over there, trying to court my brother…he was never really in that war, was he?” Patton giggled and shook his head.

“Nope! Went off to school for five years though. Smart man, still doesn’t have a lick of common sense.”

“A learned man…” His interest seemed piqued, and the man began to study Roman, much to Patton’s dismay.

“So, where are you from?”

“My brother and I are from this town, we are returning from a short trip to the country,” he responded distractedly. As Patton desperately tried to regain the man’s attention, the man’s brother walked over.

“Come on, I’ve had enough of this.” He grabbed his brother’s arm, and dragged him away. Roman and Patton both deflated as they sat on a nearby bench.

“I never even got his name,” Roman sighed. At this, Patton perked up.

“I could ask the carriage driver!” He excitedly dashed over to the driver, who was getting ready to leave. After a brief conversation, they urged their horses onward, and Patton bounced back over to Roman. “They said that their names are Logan and Virgil!”

“But which one is which?” Roman questioned.

“They said that Logan is the better looking one.” Roman grinned.

“Ah, so I was talking to the lovely Logan!”

“Are you sure? I thought I was talking to the handsomer one.” Patton cocked his head in confusion.

“Oh Patton,” Roman’s voice took on a condescending tone. “I simply have a better eye for these things. Trust me.” Patton shrugged. “We can only hope that they will journey into town tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was almost noon, and Roman and Patton sat in the square, bored out of their minds. Patton was about to ask Roman if he really thought that they were coming, when he noticed two figures turning around a street corner. Roman and Patton perked up excitedly.

“Logan!” Roman called. “How lovely to lay eyes on you again. I must say that ever since yesterday, I have been thinking of you every waking moment! You even slipped into some of my dreams.”

“Logan?” The brothers asked simultaneously.

“Why, yes! When I saw you yesterday morning, I told myself that I would do whatever it took to be yours. Now, if you would like, I’ll be in the tavern. Feel free to join me for a drink. And Virgil, I believe that my friend Patton would like to talk to you.” With that, Roman confidently whirled around and walked into the tavern. The brothers had a quiet conversation, before going in their separate ways. And Patton immediately knew that Roman had been wrong.

The man Roman had fallen head over heels for was not, in fact, named Logan. And the man that had interested Patton was most certainly not named Virgil. But, nevertheless, Logan, with his ornately designed book in hand walked into the tavern. And Virgil reluctantly walked over to Patton.

“I have to say Patton, I thought it was the other way around. You seemed much more interested in Logan than in me.” Patton sighed, and explained to Virgil what had happened. At the end of the story, Virgil frowned. “So, that carriage driver thinks that _Logan_ is the better looking one?” He asked incredulously.

“If it’s any consolation, this means that Roman thinks that _you’re_ the better looking one.”

Virgil melted, a soft smile forming on his lips. “He really does…” Patton giggled at the love-struck Virgil. The two continued to nervously talk, selfishly hoping that the two men in the tavern were not getting along well.

Roman was far too polite to turn down Logan, but he realized his mistake almost immediately. The two of them talked, making polite yet boring conversation. Finally, Roman broke.

“Look, Logan, I apologize…” slowly, and refusing to make eye contact with Logan, Roman explained what had happened.

“I…I understand. I will send Virgil inside instead.” He walked out through the doors of the tavern, and Roman sighed, hoping that he hadn’t upset the man. Within moments, Virgil was sitting next to him, smirking. He couldn’t contain his snickers as he looked at Roman.

“What? Why are you laughing at me?”

“That whole mix-up…it seems so impossibly idiotic.” Roman winced. “I can’t believe I actually fell for such a moron.”

“You fell for me?” Roman asked, eyebrow raised. Virgil’s cheeks turned pink as he realized what he’d said. He tried to stammer out a half-hearted denial, but Roman chuckled and kissed his hand. That, of course, only served to make Virgil’s face even redder.

Outside, Logan collapsed onto the bench dejectedly. Patton hesitantly sat beside him.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be,” Logan replied.

“Well, I know that you were falling for him-”

“Was I?” Logan asked. He looked genuinely confused. “Because I thought that I was too. I have always been impressed by intellect, and I thought that a man who had been to school would be someone I would be enraptured by. But when I talked to him, there was nothing. He seemed smart enough, obviously well-educated, but…I just felt nothing.” Patton wrapped a comforting arm around the man’s shoulder. Logan laughed bitterly, and he muttered, “I’m such a fool, aren’t I?”

“No,” Patton reassured him. “You just tried to make love something cold and calculated. It’s not like that.”

“What is it like?” Patton paused. How does one describe love? He looked into Logan’s eyes, and immediately the words came rushing to his mind.

“You feel comfortable even when you wouldn’t normally be comfortable. Your stomach gets warm and fuzzy and you just want to smile. Everything the person does makes your heart flip.” Patton’s speech started to get faster, and he seemed to be stumbling and falling over the words. “And with all of the warm, fuzzy, tingly feelings inside, you just want to lean over and-” he grabbed Logan’s face and kissed him. After only a moment, Patton pulled away, looking mortified. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I just-” He stopped as he noticed a surprised smile start to spread across Logan’s face.

“I think I understand.”

“Maybe we need to do that again? Just to be sure.” A glint shone in Patton’s eye.

“Of course.” Logan straightened his glasses. “One can never be too sure.”


End file.
